roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 60 - King Ryan Part 1
Let's Play Minecraft Episode 60 - King Ryan Part 1 is the sixtieth episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. This is the second episode of the Achievement Hunter King Series. In this series, 5 of the Achievement Hunters have to do tasks for one of the Hunters (who is the king), in order to erect The Tower of Pimps. Appearances * Ryan Haywood (King) * Gavin Free * Michael Jones * Geoff Ramsey * Jack Pattillo * Ray Narvaez, Jr. * Edgar the Cow Summary The episode opens up with Ryan lost and trying to find his way to the Achievement Hunter Royal Court. He ends up near Creeper Soccer, and Geoff tells him he's going the right way. Gavin tries to ride a spider and become a spider jockey, but is mocked for it. Ryan ends up further lost, near Mounted Combat, in Achievement City's outskirts. Jack arrives and directs him to the Court. Michael pretends to play the trumpet version of Beethoven's Yorkshire March when Ryan walks in. Geoff says that now that Ryan won the last Kings competition, Ryan gets to be King. Jack looks up Ryan's royal kilt as Geoff renames Ryan's sign to his. After this, Gavin renames Geoff's sign to say "Goeff". Gavin tries to write something on the sign underneath, but it is censored out. Ryan begins starving, and Geoff informs him that there is food in a chest next to him. Ryan says that he wants to be a prince or a duke. Geoff says that Ryan is now the king, while Geoff himself is the King's Right Hand, or Jamie Lannister's Right Hand. Challenge 1 Ryan presents the first challenge: collect a certain piece of yellow wool from the bottom of Felix Baumgartner. Killing is absolutely allowed. Everyone takes off, and Ray follows Geoff, assuming that Geoff knows where Felix Baumgartner is. Geoff comments that the reason he's running fast is because he doesn't want to be followed by a loser. Gavin tries to explain that Ray is not a loser, but Geoff asks, "Did he win the Tower of Pimps last week?" Michael crafts a crafting table and sets it down, not knowing that Gavin had set one down of his own until only seconds later. Gavin comments that since lunch that day, Geoff is a changed man, possibly because Geoff is acting more aggressive than usual, and asks Geoff if he got fingered; Geoff comments that Caleb diddled him. As Gavin re-enacts a scene from "Freddy Got Fingered", Ray says that he took his dad to see that movie in the theater. He then says that his dad actually took him, but he convinced his dad to go. Geoff is the first person to reach Felix Baumgartner, and prepares his descent. He mines dirt blocks and slowly begins forming a staircase. As he does this, Jack leads the group to where Felix Baumgartner is. By the time they reach the location, Geoff is almost at the bottom. Gavin cheekily knocks Jack, with all his equipment to get down there, off the edge, sending him falling to his death. Jack threatens to burn all of their houses to the ground. Geoff collects Jack's fallen inventory as Ray ends up at the bottom as well. Ray tries to escape, and places the wool just out of reach, but Geoff kills him. Gavin retaliates by killing Geoff, who calls Gavin a "bitch and a dumb bitch". Gavin digs into the wall and blocks himself in. Michael gets to the bottom, and slowly sneaks to the blocked-off tunnel where Gavin is hiding. Gavin suddenly realizes that he's trying to make his grand escape, and he doesn't have the wool. When he digs out, Michael kills him. Michael retrieves the yellow wool and starts making his way back up. Jack turns salty against the rest of the group, as he saw them lost and helped them, and they got him killed in the end. Michael gets out and starts starving to death. Geoff eventually finds Michael and kills him in one hit because Michael starved all the way down to half a heart. Ryan notices a creeper in the throne room, whom Ray has named Glegory. Ryan pulls out a bow and shoots Glegory dead in 3 hits. Geoff goes the wrong way and ends up lost, and ends up starving so much that he fears that he will die out in the wilderness with the wool. Everyone calls out for Geoff to come home, even intentionally mispronouncing his name, in examples as Jee-off (Ray) and Gwiffe (Gavin). Geoff, seeing that Gavin is following him, cleverly hides the wool underwater, and Gavin kills him when he comes back to land. Assuming Gavin has the wool now, Michael kills Gavin, only to find that he doesn't have the wool. Once the truth comes out that Geoff hid it, the Hunters go on a search. They see a skeleton, whom Gavin names "Skeletus Aurelis", as a reference to Gladiator. Ryan asks if that is the Roman version of the skeleton, and Gavin says yes. While the Hunters continue their search, Geoff recollects the wool from the water in front of Gavin. Gavin chases Geoff, but Geoff gets to safety first and wins the first round. Gavin notices that his sign has been changed to "Gavin Smells", so he changes it to "Gavin Lovely". Challenge 2 The next challenge is, because the royal larder is empty, the Hunters must collect 5 pieces of meat and cook them in front of the king. Killing is allowed. As they leave, Ryan notices oak saplings that Ray has planted alongside the carpet. Ray's responds, "Well, you know, I am Hispanic; landscaping". Michael kills a cow and gets 3 steaks. Gavin punches a tree, and once he finishes, he sees Michael running back to the Court. He offers to go on an adventure with him, but Michael refuses. Ryan says that he invented this game to further prove that he hates nature. As Jack walks through Thunderdome, Michael returns to the Court with 2 raw porkchops and 3 raw steaks, and begins heating them up. Michael wins the round. Challenge 3 Before the next challenge begins, Ryan forgets the name of his city, and Gavin says that Ryan should know the name of the city if he's going to be king. Ryan realizes that they never properly named the Court, and names it the Grand High Court of Achievement City. Immediately after, Ryan says the next challenge is to kill Gavin, possibly to get back at Gavin for insulting him. He then instantly retracts the challenge, saying that he was only joking. The real next challenge is this: the sun is murderously hot, and Ryan is sunburned, so the Hunters have to bring him a chestplate of any kind to protect his delicate skin. The first one to return with a chestplate wins a block. They cannot use existing leather from the cows they have killed from the previous challenge, and no killing is allowed either. And on top of that, they may only be in third-person view. Everyone does different things: Gavin, Jack, and Michael go mining, while Ray and Geoff go searching for cows. Ryan keeps track of progress and eventually ends up with Gavin. Gavin mines straight down and picks up something with high experience, but can't see because he doesn't have any torches, and there is no light; the others tell him to check his inventory. Ryan accidentally falls in the same hole as Gavin, and Gavin, not being able to see him, whacks him repeatedly with a pickaxe, eventually killing him. Everyone else is shocked and outraged, and Michael says that Gavin should forfeit since he can't kill the king. Gavin explains that since he was in third-person, he couldn't see Ryan, and turned around to try and not hit Ryan, but only accelerated Ryan's death in the process, even though Ryan kept saying "Stop hitting me". In revenge for Gavin killing Ryan, Ryan says, "That just helps me pick the next round", implying that he will target Gavin for some torturous challenge. Ray asks if they can kill Ryan's cow Edgar. Ryan replies, "No, you cannot kill Edgar". Free Edgar 2013 At exactly the same time that Ryan says this, Michael arrives at Kung-Fu House with the intent to free Edgar from his prison, so that Edgar won't be experimented on anymore. A few episodes before, Ryan had trapped Edgar in a glass hole below his house, much to everyone's horror. Michael sets a timer for how long it will take him to free Edgar, starting the second he enters Kung-Fu House. The first thing Michael does is switch back to first-person view. Then he breaks the glass separating Edgar from the rest of the house. He accidentally knocks a white sheep into the hole as well. Michael gets in the hole and forms a staircase for the animals to escape. Michael pushes Edgar out of the hole, and punches the sheep to make it run out faster. As Jack comments that Michael's awfully quiet, Michael punches out a block, deleting the front portrait on Kung-Fu House. Michael then accidentally aggravates a wolf trying to get in to Kung-Fu House, forcing Michael to kill it. Michael mines the front door away, and slowly pushes Edgar out the door. Michael begins sealing Kung-Fu House back up, but Edgar, having apparently developed Stockholm Syndrome, does not want to cooperate and wants to go back in. He even tries several times to go back in during the jailbreak. At one point, Edgar does go back in, and Michael tries to stop him from getting back into the hole. He blocks off the hole, and mines out the back wall of the house, deleting the back portrait. Michael eventually resorts to pushing Edgar near the cactus garden, and then blocking off any way to go back to Kung-Fu House. Michael then walks back to Kung-Fu House as a skeleton exits out where the front door used to be. Michael kills the skeleton and breaks a sign in the house that says "In case of cake, BREAK GLASS". He replaces it with a sign that says "Free Edgar 2013". His work now done, Michael scurries away and into the Giant Animals. His work was noticed only by Gavin, and heard by Ray. Unfortunately, the challenge to find material for a chestplate is still happening during all of this, and Geoff happens to walk past the Reading Room, and notices a cow on the hill near the cactus garden. Geoff did not know that this cow was actually Edgar, and so he slayed Edgar, receiving 2 leather and 1 steak from him. Edgar had died 7 minutes and 20 seconds after Michael's 4 minute 53 second jailbreak. As for Edgar's remains, Geoff holds on to them until Challenge 4, when Michael kills him, and claims all of his inventory. Michael continues to hold Edgar's remains until Challenge 7, aka "Scuse Me While I Kiss The Sky", when Ryan tells them to clear their inventory so that they can make room for materials to build. However, when Michael opens his inventory, the steaks he got from Geoff are not there, but Edgar's leather is. It is likely that Edgar's meat was eaten by Michael during competitions 4, 5, and 6. Edgar's leather is last seen when Michael discards it, amongst 5 other leather in his inventory, in the southeast corner of the Court. It is never seen again. Continuation of Challenge 3 As Michael traverses through the Giant Animals, Ryan gets blown up by a Creeper while in the Court. Ryan respawns in Achievement City, somehow doesn't notice the damage Michael has done to his house, and walks back to the Court. He meets up with Michael, and both of them reach the Court. Michael finds a cow and kills it, and asks Ryan who tends to Edgar while Ryan is away being king. Ryan says that Edgar III does. Ryan explains that Edgar Prime, the original Edgar, is the one in the hole. Edgar found his own way in, and had ample opportunity to leave, but decided to stay. Ryan decided to expand his property to give Edgar more living space, so he built a hole under his house and kept Edgar there. Also, Edgar kept pooping in Ryan's bed; another reason he ended up in the hole. Gavin realizes that, technically, he is the reason Edgar has stayed with Ryan for so long, since he locked Edgar in Ryan's house, and that Edgar has been in Ryan's house since the Let's Build of CakeWalk. At the same time that Geoff kills Edgar, Ray's capture fails, forcing him to re-sync. Gavin makes his way back to the Court with enough iron ore to create a chestplate. He also notices Ray has left a sign in memory of Glegory. As Gavin places the iron in a furnace, Geoff arrives and steals Gavin's iron while he was smelting it, as Ryan never said he couldn't steal it. As this is happening, Jack arrives with an iron chestplate, winning the round. Challenge 4 The next challenge is to fight to the death without weapons, and switch their vision to the view where they are looking at themselves, and the last person left alive wins. As soon as the round starts, Gavin dumps all of his leather. After a while, Gavin becomes the first one to die; Ray punches Gavin while Gavin is mid-jump. His inventory explodes all over Ray. Michael forces Jack into a corner and beats him to death. With only 3 combatants left, they have immense difficulty fighting each other. At one point, Ray compares the fighting to "if Anne Frank got into a fight". Geoff says, "Anne Frank? She's not blind, she was Polish. You're thinking of Helen Keller, you idiot!" Ray reveals that he referenced a Clerks 2 joke. After more fighting, and knocking the paintings off the walls from the previous Kings episode, Geoff and Michael severely damage Ray, and Michael kills him. With only Geoff and Michael left to fight each other, the crew imitate John Williams' Duel of the Fates from Star Wars. Michael pins Geoff in a corner, but Geoff escapes and severely weakens Michael. The screen fades to black with the words "To be continued...". Trivia * At 12:25 in the video, Gavin gets an Xbox message saying BurnieBurns is online. * Ryan is the first of the Kings to die during their reign: Gavin kills him with a pickaxe while unable to see him. * Michael's rescue of Edgar lasts 4 minutes and 53 seconds. * Gavin says that Edgar has been in Ryan's house since the CakeWalk Let's Build. This is incorrect; Edgar actually first appeared in the Slice of Hell Let's Build. * Geoff says that Anne Frank was Polish. This is incorrect; Anne Frank was actually German, and hid with her family in The Netherlands before being recaptured and deported back to Germany. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Episodes